


Risen and Reborn

by DestielAndMagic



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: A collection of soon to be one shots tied together, Book 3: King's Cage, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Gen, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Is Fun, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndMagic/pseuds/DestielAndMagic
Summary: Starting at the mud scene in King's Cage, this is my collection of little snap shots of Marecal and some main plot and headcanons that I made. Spoiler Alert, this will contain canon content from War Storm and Broken Throne and I will continue on after those with where Mare and Cal end up (with their kids Shade and Coraine!). There will be angst, heartbreak and makeup, pregnancy, and much more fun stuff for these crazy kids. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Risen and Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my finished scene of what happened in the mud at Piedmont ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> This particular scene, there is very heavy and graphic love making, so faint of heart be warned. As for the rest of you hooligans like me, enjoy!
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: I do no not claim to own any of Victoria's writing and all of her writing will be underlined.)

“We should go back,” he mutters to the top of my head. I feel his voice reverberate in his chest, my palm flat to where his heart rips a fast tempo. It thunders beneath my touch, in stark contrast to his calm face. Something stops me from agreeing. Another tug deeper inside. Somewhere I can’t name. 

“Should we?” I whisper, expecting the rain to swallow my voice. His arms tighten around me. He didn’t miss a word. 

The trees are new growth, their leaves and branches not splayed wide enough to offer total cover from the sky. But enough from the street. My shirt goes first, landing in the mud. I toss his into the muck too, just so we’re even. Rain pelts down in fat drops, each one a cold surprise to run down my nose or my spine or my arms wrapped around his neck. Warm hands do battle across my back, a delightful opposite the water. His fingers walk the length of my spine, pressing into each vertebra. I do the same, counting his ribs. He shivers, and not from the rain as my nails scrape along his side. Cal responds with teeth. They graze the length of my jaw before finding my ear. I shut my eyes for a second, unable to do anything but feel. Every sensation is a firework, a thunderbolt, an explosion. 

The thunder gets louder. As if drawn to us. 

I run my fingers through his hair, using it to pull him closer. Closer. Closer. I can’t seem to get close enough. “Have you ever done this before?” I should be afraid, but only the cold makes me shiver. 

He tips his head back, and I almost whine in protest. “No,” he whispers, looking away. Dark lashes grip rain. His jaw tightens, as if ashamed. 

So like Cal, to feel embarrassment for something like this. He likes to know the end of a path, the answer to a question before asking. I almost laugh. 

This is a different kind of battle. There’s no training. And instead of donning armor, we throw the rest of our clothes away. 

After six months of sitting by his brother's side, lending my entire being to an evil cause, I have no fear of giving my body to a person I love. Even in the mud. Lighting flashes overhead and behind my eyes. Every nerve sparks to life. It takes all my concentration to keep Cal from feeling the wrong end of such things. 

His chest flushes beneath my palms, rising with reckless heat. His skin looks even paler next to mine. Using his teeth, he unlatches his flamemaker bracelets and tosses them into the undergrowth. 

“Thank my colors for the rain,” he murmurs. 

I feel the opposite. I want to burn. 

By now, Cal has my back to a tree trunk, the raindrops passing through the bark and grazing my skin. Something in the back of my head tells me that I should fear how he towers over me, but I only feel the ripples of heat beneath my hands. I only feel his touch, and it’s the only thing I want to feel. My heart jumps inside me as Cal rests his hands against my ribs, just below my bra. The heat from his palms almost makes me whimper, begging him for something more. For everything he can give me. 

In the rain, Cal’s hair drips over me, making him look ragged and messy. I’ve seen him completely disheveled before, many times, actually, back in Notch. But this time the fire in him feels different, a stranger kind of intense that I didn’t know he could be. The rain drops trace the lines of his muscles before sizzling to steam on his skin. I want to drink the water from his body. 

I surge forward with a set purpose, leaning Cal back on his heels in what I can only assume is surprise. But, to my surprise, he melts into me and lets my lips explore wherever they please. I find his jaw first, despite my height disadvantage. The smell of his sweat mixes with the storm, making my mouth search for more. As I track down his neck, I can hear his breath hitch with his heartbeat, and I have to tell myself not to grin. I don’t know how Cal feels about my explorations, or if I’m doing anything wrong, but he doesn’t say either. 

My mouth reaches the center of his chest, and the groan I hear him make in his throat makes me wish the storm would last for the rest of the day. I secretly pray it does. 

“Mare,” he says it out of breath with a tremble in his voice, putting a hand to my chest to pace me. His hand gains purchase on my breast to get some leverage over me before Cal fully realizes what he’s holding onto and starts to drop his hand, flushing. But I keep it there, gripping his hand over me. 

His flaming eyes meet with mine, and I find an emotion I haven’t seen in them before, something I’m not even sure he’s felt. He burns at the sight of me, the waves of heat pulsing against my fingers. It looks like he wants to tell me something, but the words get stuck in his throat. Instead of talking, he presses his lips against mine, finding a more forceful spark in his movements and swiping his tongue into my mouth as I groan. I can’t help the whine I make when he finds his way underneath my bra, his calloused fingers wrapping around me. 

Cal’s breath is heavy and baited against me. I feel the desperate rise and fall of his lungs with every touch. I claw down his back to pull him into me, but it’s not enough. Cal acknowledges my need, and he feels it as much as I do. Above us, the thunder rolls as if to encourage us along. As if it feels us. 

Cal breaks off from me, leaving a bridge of spit between us that snaps down to my neck. I show him my confusion and impatience by growling in protest, but as his hands slip underneath my bra fully to raise it over my head, I forget what I was mad about. He pulls it over my head and forces himself to be gentle, but his focus wavers as he snaps it to the ground. For a moment, he only has eyes for my face, either dazing off or not daring to look down further. I can see the controlled pacing starting to slip away, revealing a fevered, primal lust. His hands twitch at my sides, holding on to the last bit of restraint before I watch it be engulfed by a starving fire of want. 

I can feel him taking him with me, and I fall into the flames willingly. 

**CAL POV:**

I can’t believe she let me this close to her; intimate like this. Part of me is afraid I’ll scare her off by asking her to be this venerable, but another part of me is scared of myself, losing grip on my steady control and being consumed by feral desire. I want her so much, more than anything. I’d worship her body every second she’d let me, but I don’t know how to treat her right, not in this way. Of course I’d heard about it, and I’ve read whatever I could about it from stolen books and overheard Red gossip, but I’m nowhere near skilled. It makes me nervous to touch her, because I don’t know how to. I want to make her feel good, and I’m terrified of hurting her. 

Apparently, Mare’s not the least bit concerned with that as she leans into me and locks her mouth on my skin. Sucking down my neck, she leaves flushed grey-blue bruises in her wake, and I can’t find it in myself to make a coherent sentence. She makes her way down to my chest, laving at the rain trailing droplets left on my body and sucking my breath away. By my colors, she’s driving me crazy, and the only thing I can say is her name. 

“Mare,” I say it like a broken prayer, a low beg. I’ve never begged before, there was nothing I wanted that I would beg for, nothing that I could ever have. Ever since I could speak, I’ve been taught that you don’t ask permission to get what you want, and to beg was shameful. But I’d fall to my knees for this feeling, pledge myself to her touch. I want to rip the fabric off her body, I want to taste every inch of her skin, and I can feel my patience burning to ash. 

The only thing I can feel, the only thing I want to feel, is Mare against me like that. But I try to slow her down for my sake, putting a hand against her to let her (but mostly me) breathe. As I look down to where my hand has landed, I almost yank it away in embarrassment, scolding myself. But my palm never leaves her breast, Mare’s hand gripping over mine before I can let go. My skin is burning next to her, and if I had my bracelets on, I’d set on fire. 

I look up at her, expecting to find.... anything other than what’s on her face now. Her focus falls on me as her fingers grip tighter. I’ve never seen her like this, and even when I dreamed of this, imagined this moment, I could never have pictured this. Her eyes are soft, their only focus on me. She looks calm, but the tightening of her jaw tells me something more, something more dangerous and daring. 

At that moment the last of my composure melts to the ground beneath me, not to be reformed. I suddenly realize that she _wants_ me to lose control, to let us run wild. 

I’ll show her just how out of control I can be. 

I kiss her strongly, feeling the press of her teeth and the minty bite of her toothpaste. I let my tongue press into her, and she accepts greedily with a low, feral grumble shaking in her throat. The distraction is enough for me to sneak my hands underneath her sports bra and find my way to cupping her. By sweet grace, the sound she makes is almost enough to unravel me. 

The gentle weight of her breasts falls and molds to my fingertips as I explore her, the foreign sensation drawing me in. Mare pants into my mouth, and I swallow her airy noises like my life depends on it. Her hunger feeds off mine, electric static and warping heat mixing under the rain. She gives as I give, and I want to give her everything. 

Finally, I find the courage to take the fabric off completely, sliding my hands out of her bra and underneath the band. I hear Mare huff in frustration for a second when I break from her, and I almost chuckle at her haste. My hands wrap around the fraying edges of her bra, pulling it towards her head as slow as I can force myself to go. Mare has all but forgotten that she was even upset to begin with. Her bra is slung to the side, out of sight and out of mind. 

I have to hold my breath to make sure my lungs don’t deflate inside me. Her face is flushed hot and pink, her teeth scraping her bottom lip. Her face is beautiful. I know she’s never really believed that, insisting that she’s suited for other more important things. And she is; one of the most powerful people I’ve met. But her face is something I cherish. I can’t get enough of it. 

I almost forget that she’s half naked next to me, but she quickly reminds me by guiding my hand to her open skin. Only then do I look down and see what I revealed to the open air. 

My breath hitches in my throat, as if it’s afraid to escape. I can’t begin to take in the sight in front of me and my pants strain at it. Her chest drips with the heavy rain, and I can see the line of spit trailed down her breasts when I broke off the kiss. Cautiously, I squeeze my fingers around her, feeling the soft skin slip through my hands. In a rewarding reply, Mare takes her lip through her teeth with a sharp gasp, leaning into my embrace. I do it again, now sliding my other hand around her. I feel entranced, but for once, I enjoy it. 

My fingers graze her nipples, attentively playing with her, and she lets me. The sounds she makes has my jaw tightening against her lips, each one pushing me further off the edge. I slowly start to creep my leg in between hers, creating a steady rhythm with my thigh that matches my hands, hardening at every huffed moan she breathes against me. She feels so soft, so smooth against me, and I drown in her silky skin. Every inch of me is steaming with want, with the need to touch her. Mare’s abilities get the best of her too, because I can feel the static in the air snapping around us. I like the pinch of it. 

Eventually, I twist her hard peaks between my fingers and pull on them, hoping to unleash another rousing response. And boy do I get one. 

“Cal,” she warns in a deep groan, tugging my hair to bring my lips back from hers. When she pulls me off her, I almost groan at the sensation. It seems like I actually did, by the look of Mare’s smirk. I didn’t think I could get more aroused than I already am, but she pushes my limits even further. This time, she runs her hands through my scalp and gives a long tug, shifting her knee in between mine. I fall to my knees below her with a moan, now eye level to her chest. There is no thought process anymore, there is no logic, or strategy. Instead, I shove myself into her torso with everything I have to give, sucking at her nipples and gliding my hands at her sides. 

“Oh, fuck,” I feel the cry as much as I hear it, humming through her and shocking me to my core. She holds my hair even tighter, and I huff out in desperation for more. My kisses become rough, and Mare’s chest heaves faster and faster as I lap at her sensitive spots. Next thing I know, Mare’s shocked me and pulled me up to stand; her patience snapped. 

She starts to untangle my belt from my pants, giving me small shocks as she goes faster than I can keep up with. 

“-Mare, I-Haoh,” My arousal’s quicker than my words as I whine at her. She’s now on her knees, her fingers tracing me with little purple sparks and her mouth right beneath my navel. 

“What- the- fuck-” I can’t say one word without needing to take a breath. My pants are at the ground, pooled at my ankles which she instructs me to step out of. I can barely register that she asked me to do something with her mouth so close to me like that, but I do as she says. My boxers are a thin barrier between me and her, and each second has me spiraling further down to insanity. 

Before I can make a fool of myself, Mare stands back up and releases a little tension in my boxers. Not much, but enough so I can make another move. As she presses her chest on mine (which thoroughly melts me), I’m able to slip my fingers underneath her waistbands, pants and panties. At that, Mare's eyes shoot up to me in shock, then in desperation. 

She lets me slide her pants down her thighs and calves, but holds her underwear in place. I don’t argue. In fact, I’m glad she stopped me, because the panties she’s wearing are a colt black that cups her ass perfectly, lace trimming that traces her curves in a way I yearn to. Simple, yet effective. 

“I’ll take off mine when you take off yours.” She phrases it like an order, a command. I never thought I’d let someone tell me what to do like that, but I find myself pleased to obey her, almost stumbling over myself to do as she tells me. I can see that she enjoys having control, something she can trust. I truly don’t know if she trusts me, and I get why. But by the way she lets me near, hovering over her, tells me that there’s enough. 

In a somewhat clumsy process, I slip my boxers down until they fall at my feet, kicking them away. I look up at her to say it’s her turn, but she's not paying attention to anything except my figure. She lines my muscles with her eyes, her jaw popped out with her lips where I almost think I see her start to drool. I feel static electricity around us, raising the hairs on my arms. I stand still under her gaze, not exactly sure what to do. Dimly, I think I should turn around to give her the full picture. Nothing comes out of her mouth, though I don’t even think she tries. 

“Wow,” is all she can muster under a hitched breath. It’s so quiet I don’t even think I hear it. “You’re… You’re so…” Her thoughts don’t string together as she murmurs, and I didn’t think she could get more flushed than she is now. 

“Mare,” I point my brow at her, signaling her to keep up her end of the deal. The next second she’s shaking her head out of whatever spell I put on her and yanking the tight fabric down her legs. 

Now it’s my turn to feel my jaw drop from my skull. This is the first time I’m looking at her fully, her bare skin out in the open. Fuck, I might finish it right here. Her body is lean, but the curves are smooth and alluring. She’s an athletic build, but not even close to skinny. There’s thick muscle lining her thighs, and I don’t dare linger in between them. From her hips to her stomach all they way up to her shoulders, she’s fucking perfect, almost unreal. The scars on her back split white lines over her dark skin, the lightning splintering off around her hips and the side of her cheek. I don’t miss the large 'M' burned into her chest, and I frown at it as if I stare at it long enough, it’ll fade off her skin. She notices my gaze and frowns, too, if only for a second. She doesn’t want to think about that, not now. 

Before I can think about the scarred letter any longer, Mare presses herself to me and catches my lips, passing over the heavy thoughts with her tongue. I happily oblige to the change of subject, as well as the rest of my body. Her body snuggles closer to mine, searching out the heat of my skin as her thigh presses against my arousal, making me shiver. It’s much to her delight, as I can feel her smile against my lips at the sound. It’s oddly intoxicating to make her feel good, to make her unravel in a way I crave for her as much as she does. She feels it, too. 

Since her breasts are pressed up on my chest, I reach for her ass instead, wrapping my fingers around the sweet swell of it. She growls into me, her hands flying to my hair and grinding against my leg, and I feel the wet heat of her lust against my skin. I can see I’ve pushed something in her, and I want to do it again. 

I don’t get the chance to because Mare's now dragging me down to my knees in a patch of moss and mud, leaning back. Only then do I start to catch on and follow her down as I plant my elbows on either side of her head. The thought finally hits me that we're actually going to do this, and that our relationship is going to change forever. 

**MARE'S POV:**

I never thought that I’d ever do this and enjoy it. Sure, I thought of having kids with Kilorn in the Stilts and getting out of conscription, but I never loved the idea. It was just a plan for survival, the best life I could afford. Kilorn would be my friend, and our kids would be our life. But with Cal hovering over me, I start wonder what kind of life I could have now. The thought is something that I usually don’t confront out of necessity, but I find myself wandering to it. 

Thankfully, I don’t get much time to ponder because Cal is now sucking down my chest, coming down to my hips to get my attention. I grab his hair to tell him he has it, and it takes a couple tugs to get him to stop teasing me. Finally, he’s face to face with me, his eyes burning into me. We know this is it, but we’re both too afraid to make the first move. It’s different than I thought it would be. It’s good, it’s amazing, but our past is still on our backs. Our problems are still between us, and this won’t change it. But I start to think that maybe we can make it better, maybe we can fix it. The stubborn fleck of hope makes my heart flutter. 

Cal’s free hand strokes up and down my side, admiring every inch he touches. Slowly, his heat brings me back to reality, the one where Cal is straining against me. It makes me wriggle against him as I chase the relief and anticipation we both crave. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, tracing my thighs and distracting me from his question. Instead of answering, I lift my legs to his sides as an invitation, not breaking eye contact as I pull his legs toward me with my ankles. He nods at my response, gazing down between my legs and his jaw unhinging from his skull. I don’t know what he’s thinking, his expression is unreadable to me as he holds my leg to the side. I see his breath hitch as he swallows at me, itching to touch me. 

“You’re beautiful.” He doesn’t tear his eyes off my body as he says it, and for some reason, I squirm. 

“I mean it, Mare. You are.” He looks up at me to make sure I listen, and make sure I know he’s telling the truth. I’ve never heard someone say that to me, not like that. Somehow, I believe him. 

He takes my arms above my head, trailing his hands from my shoulders to my arms and my wrists. 

My wrists. 

_No, no, no, no,_ _not again, not again, please,_

The pressure snaps something in me, and I shatter as I yank my arms to my sides. 

All of a sudden Cal isn’t Cal anymore. Maven is the only thing I see, and I feel the manacles weighing me down into the ground. My muscles feel like they’re melting into the ground as jagged, tense pieces. I feel myself start to drain of power, drain of control. Even though I feel the sparks on my skin, I feel helpless. Like I never left. I start to panic, my chest heaving with sudden adrenaline. 

_You’re safe, you’re safe. You got away. It’s over._

_It’s over,_ _damnit_ _._

I can’t calm myself down, and I can’t look at him in fear of ruining one of the only comforts I know. I scold myself for it. Cal sees my reaction, and withdraws his hands from my wrists, wincing. He frowns at himself with a muttered curse, and down at me where my eyes dart for an escape as I try to stop myself from sinking. 

“Hey,” I hear him whisper through the fog of panic swarming over me. 

“Mare, look at me.” He puts one hand on my waist and the other cupped around my face, nudging me to meet his eyes. He isn’t mad, disappointed, or even frightened of the static crackling around him. Instead, he looks calm, acting as an anchor. My anchor. His touch is warm and inviting, and I’m able to slow down my breath. He doesn’t break eye contact from me, patiently stroking his warm fingers over my body in soothing circles. Slowly, I start to feel the other spark inside me start to rekindle with his soft touch. 

“I’m sorry.” Shame stabs through my voice, and I fear that I’ve ruined our chance. 

“Don’t be.” He hums simply with a strange, sad smile. His thumb caresses my cheek in a soothing motion, and I find myself leaning into it. “Let go, Mare. Just let go.” He coaxes me. “It’s okay.” 

I nod against him, grateful for the warmth he’s draping me in. I’ve forgotten about the rain until now, with Cal’s hair dripping on my face. The drops slide down my cheeks like the tears I refuse to shed. 

“I’m okay.” 

It takes him another glance over to believe me, but once he does, he takes my lips to his and devours me. My bottom lip is sucked into his mouth, drawing my back up to arch against him. All of the lust comes rushing back to me, pumping my blood red hot and burning between my legs. Suddenly, I’m aware of how close he is to me, and how close he feels to slipping into me. 

“Cal, I want you.” I growl with fever. I can’t take his teasing anymore, and I need him as close as I can get him. Now. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice as his hand glides down my stomach to in between my legs, pressing against me. His fingers find no friction, as I’m embarrassingly wet. Cal doesn’t seem to see it that way, licking his lips at the sensation. Dimly, I wonder he counts me as a part of his lunch rations today. 

His finger finds my entrance and pushes against it, making me clench against him. I roll my hips around it, dragging out a strained groan from Cal. He then lines himself up with me, teasing at my needy body as he slicks himself over. Looking up at me one final time, I nod. 

_We're really doing this,_ is the last thought I have before everything else drifts away. 

Inch by inch, Cal pushes inside of me, and I have to grab onto Cal’s shoulders to keep myself from starting a forest fire. 

He sits above me, panting and sweating as I am. The push of him, the pressure in my core is something I never could’ve prepared for, and it takes me a minute to grasp the intensity. 

“You good?” His voice is hoarse and low, making me shudder as he burns above me. 

“Y-eah. I- I’m okay.” It’s oddly difficult to make a coherent sentence while keeping my tone and breathing even, and the heat building low in my belly is something I can’t begin to describe. 

“I’m good.” My voice still shakes when I say it. 

“Okay.” 

Cal makes a gradual pace, incrementally sliding in and out to let me adjust. It doesn’t really hurt like I’ve heard people say, it just feels different. Amazingly, fiercely, powerfully different. I don’t try to muffle myself anymore, whining each time he moves. My body opens up to him, but my muscles ring around him like a snake, drawing him in further. Cal's balance trembles above me the smallest bit, but it’s enough for me to notice, and it spurs me on. I rile beneath him as he pants, our moans and groans mixing with thunder to make us sound like roaring wild animals. I suppose there’s some truth to that. 

I feel him start to go faster as the lighting cracks overhead, and I have to clench my fists to keep the electricity where’s it’s supposed to be. The buzz of pleasure is like a light switch. Every time Cal pulls, I’m plunged into a hot, tingling dark before he thrusts back into me with a little explosion each time. Cal's face is completely flushed by arousal, his mouth dripping filthy curses that a prince should never say, and I enjoy it a little too much. 

Suddenly he shifts his position above me before thrusting back into me, and I all of a sudden lose my mind. 

“Oh, oh, fu-uck, Cal!” I moan out, clawing on his biceps for dear life. The pressure builds in my core as he pushes me, in and out in a lulling motion that has my mouth wide open. 

His movements are hasty, snapping into my hips and driving home each time. My shouts and growls are in pace with him, punctuated by each twitch and thrust. His lips are popped out with his mouth hanging open, his body hot to the touch. I feel his breath ghost my skin with each moan that's pushed out of his lungs, and I hold onto each one. 

“Fuck, Mare, you’re so good.” He sounds completely delirious in my ear, almost drunk. It’s something that makes my head spin. I love seeing his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat with steam coming from his skin, and I can’t get enough of how his face twists when I tighten around him. He’s lost control, and he let me lose mine. 

Soon I start to feel the tension rise in my stomach, another feeling entirely I’ve never had. I think Cal feels it, too, because I feel his speed picking up. My writhing becomes more desperate and my pitch rises with my hips, getting Cal in deeper. 

At that, Cal’s rhythm falters for a moment, rolling his pelvis with a surprised yelp. 

“Whoa,” he heaves out as his pants of hot air carry out little groans next to my ear. He almost looks surprised at the sensation before rolling his hips again, earning a feral moan in return. 

“Oh, shi-it,” I sound raw and rough as the sound tears out of me, and I can see Cal’s dark smile when I open my eyes. 

In the next second, Cal is raising my arms above my head, carefully gentle around my wrists. He intertwines our fingers and keeps me pinned there, his pace slowly returning with full force. The warmth in my gut makes my legs shake at Cal’s sides, waiting for the heat to take me over. I overflow with the feeling, arching into him and getting as much of him as I can as I moan out into the storm. I feel myself trembling against him, and I can’t last much longer before I finally fall. 

“Oh, oh yes, shit, Ca-AL!” My body finally releases, arching my back as my entire body is engulfed by a pulsing warmth. I moan out as each wave comes through me, and I don’t think Cal can last much longer. Purple flashes in the distance, ripping through the sky as I ride out the last of my high. I writhe my hips in the release, and soon, I feel Cal slip out of me with an almost shout, grabbing onto my chest in fever. Something hot spills across my thigh, and I assume that Cal’s coming down from his high as well. 

_That was awesome,_ I think dimly. 

I pull his lips to mine, and he melts into me, cupping his hand around my face as our chests heave in rhythm. We pant into each other as the euphoric adrenaline fades off, Cal humming at the calm sensation. My body still tingles in afterglow, and I’m still so sensitive that I twitch at the aftershocks. The rain is now a soft shower over us, slowly cooling Cal’s skin. I can’t help but smile on his lips, and he does, too. 

“We should do that again sometime,” he mumbles on my lips. 

“I agree.” 


End file.
